Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow-rate regulator device for controlling the flow rate of a liquid, a diluted chemical-liquid supply device that uses the flow-rate regulator device, and a liquid processing apparatus and its operating system for processing a substrate using the diluted chemical liquid supplied by the diluted chemical-liquid supply device.
Description of Background Art
JP2011-151283A describes procedures for manufacturing a semiconductor device by cleaning etching residue with an organic chemical solution followed by rinsing with a rinsing solution prepared by dissolving a hydrogen gas (reducing gas) in an ammonia solution.
JP2008-251680A describes a liquid processing apparatus equipped with a device for preparing a chemical liquid at a suer-low concentration diluted hydrofluoric acid). The apparatus in JP2008-251680A has multiple chemical-liquid storage tanks and chemical liquid mixing devices: a first tank stores a chemical liquid diluted by a first mixing device at a relatively high concentration; a second tank stores a chemical liquid obtained by diluting the diluted chemical liquid stored in the first tank to a lower concentration by using a second mixing device; and the second mixing device dilutes the diluted chemical liquid stored in the second tank to a super-low concentration, and then supplies the liquid to a substrate through a nozzle. As described, by diluting a chemical liquid multiple times, an accurately controlled super-low diluted chemical liquid is supplied.
The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.